


Paperwork

by Samayla



Series: Care Fic Requests - for when life is a lot [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Paperwork, Reader-Insert, un-gendered reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayla/pseuds/Samayla
Summary: This is a little self-care ficlet for an anon over on tumblr. They're having trouble being productive at work right now, so it's Jack O'Neill to the rescue!Everything is a lot right now, so I had this idea to create little scenes in which your favorite characters help you do whatever it is that's giving you trouble lately. Requests are open here in the comments, or over at samayla.tumblr.com
Series: Care Fic Requests - for when life is a lot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106324
Kudos: 8





	Paperwork

“Hiding, are we?” Jack asks as he moseys into the storeroom, hands in his pockets, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world that you two should run into each other in here, of all places.

You try not to look too guilty as you stash your book out of sight and hastily dig into a box of cleaning supplies on the shelf beside you. “Hey, Jack,” you say casually, glancing up briefly from the box. “No. I, uh, I just have some, um, cleaning to do real quick.” You grab something from the box at random. 

It’s toilet bowl cleaner.

Smooth.

You try on a quick grin and dig around in the box again. The whole damn thing is toilet bowl cleaner, and now you look like a lunatic. “Busy, busy!” you chirp brightly. “You know how it is.”

“I know Hammond’s coming down pretty hard on the paperwork issue right now.” When you don’t respond, he continues. “I know if you avoid it much longer —”

“I know, I know,” you blurt. “Hammond’ll have my ass. I just —”

“Hey,” Jack interjects. “Look at me, Y/N.”

You take a deep breath and meet his eyes defiantly, ready to take whatever discipline the colonel is going to dish out, but you’re surprised by the urgency in his eyes.

“Look, I know how miserable paperwork is. I’m right there with ya. But if you don’t sit down and do it, you’re gonna pass up my standing record for longest backlog, and I just can’t have that. I’ve got a reputation. You understand.”

You stare, unsure whether this is a joke. Finally, you settle on a slight nod. You knew you’d have to do your paperwork eventually, and if this is the worst of the telling-off, you’ll count yourself lucky.

Jack nods to himself more definitely. “Knew you were good people, Y/N. Here’s the plan. We’re gonna go grab all the paperwork in both our backlogs. All of it — get a box if you have to — and then meet me in the level 26 conference room in ten. We’ll knock it all out at once. Got it?”

“But isn’t there a briefing —”

Jack waves away your concern. “I outrank Richardson by a mile — and we have orders from the general. He won’t say a word. Ten minutes, Y/N.”

“Colonel,” you call after him as he turns to leave. He glances back. “Why are you doing this? I mean, if you hate paperwork so much…”

Jack shrugs. “Misery loves company, Y/N. And I’m not letting you break my record, even if it means signing 1149’s until my hand falls off.”

Ten minutes later, you lug the overflowing box of paperwork into the conference room to see that Jack’s already there. He’s got two boxes of his own dumped out across one end of the table, and he looks a bit lost. He brightens as you drop your box on the table and set off a cascade of folders from the top. “I think we’ll do an hour, and then I’ll have Siler order in some pizza from town to celebrate. What do you say?”

You grin and settle in. You can handle an hour of this. 


End file.
